


Heat flares

by LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Thomas, Omega Newt, Omega Newt (Maze Runner), The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Younger Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta
Summary: Thomas was working on a plan- Then his best friend goes into heat.[Based in The Scorch Trials]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 268





	Heat flares

"How old would you say I am Chuck?"

"Around seventeen- Maybe a bit older."

-

The boy hadn't been far off but now Thomas didn't look In his teen, not even late teens. The scruffy facial hair, the height, the muscle gain he had gotten from weeks in the maze- He looked grown. A grown man of twenty-two. He was grown, but he felt like a trapped child.

He looked at the maps in which Ratman had provided them to get through the Scorch. 

_"You get four days of rest. Food and water will be provided. We'll give you maps but you'll have to do the rest on your own. You'll have two weeks to get through the scorch before the disease or sun kills you."_

Thomas couldn't think straight. He went over and over those conversations. 

They were told about the experiment, the scorch, their ages, _their real names._

Thomas would refuse to even acknowledge it. He knew some of his past, how everything came into play- but he hated that name. The fact he had built the maze. The fact his John Hancock was signed off on all parts of the experiment. It was abominable.

The maze felt more real than what he had done before. He had a name, he had a place...He had _him._

Of course, He was still here but Thomas didn't know where. Newt was his best friend and one of the only ones has in the maze. Thinking about it made his mind wander off, the red permanent marker ink on his hand had faded a long time ago.

_Alpha._

Thomas was the first Alpha besides Alby to be introduced into the maze. Everyone else were betas. Newt, Teresa, and a few others were omegas. WICKED never explained why they had it set that way. It seemed a bit strange. Maybe it was to have mixed variables in the experiment, Maybe it was some other fucked up reason he couldn't remember at the moment. 

He pushed his foggy thoughts away and traced his fingers over the map. Making a mental path, a straight line to the town outside of the facility. He noted that cranks may be all over the place considering the conditions. 

The opening of the metal door sent a heavy shiver down his spine.

"Stephen." The voice said. The brunette stopped what he was doing and with quick annoyance in his voice said, "Don't call me that." He turned to Newt, "because as far as I remember." He tapped his temple, "My name is Thomas."

Right as Thomas looked at him, he noticed how frail the other looked. How young he truly looked. Too young to have his entire life ripped away from him for a damned experiment...but so was Chuck. Thomas licked his lips out of nervousness.

The blonde looked like he was about to collapse, and his face was a bright pink- like he was hot. "Thomas." He breathed up. His heart picked up, _He went into heat._

Thomas moved closer to him, "Jesus fuck Newt." He said picking him up swiftly, trying to find his breath as he talked which was failing for obvious reasons. "Why'd you come to me. Should have gone to Minho or something." He placed the omega on his bed. 

"Feel safer with you." He said curling up in the bed. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Or it's cause I'm the only Alpha within reach." He scoffed. He pinched his nose as to not get a whiff of the scent emitting from his best friend. 

Newt whined and held out his arm, doing grabby hands and pouting. "No, Tommy! I don't feel good, come here!" He groaned. The brunette felt his heartstrings get pulled by the teen in his bed. He wanted to argue but his instincts said to comfort him. This is the teen's first heat since Alby so of course, he's having a hard time. "I can't. I'm an alpha remember, I could hurt you." He said sitting next to the bed, still covering his nose. 

"You're not going to hurt me." He rolled over to the side of the bed and let his hand hang down the side. "Pleeease, Tommy. No funny stuff, I just want to hold you." He said with a whine in his voice. 

It was weird. Newt was usually sassy and independent but here he was- begging Thomas to get into bed with him. He growled softly in the back of his throat and saw the blonde visibly tense and get redder in the face before calming down.

"Get up here you bloody git before I lose my mind." He said pulling at the brunette's shirt.

Now that was the Newt that he knew. He sighed and let go of his nose, still subconsciously holding his breath. He got up and closed his room door before laying with the omega. "You are a shucking brat, you know?"

"Yeah? Well, you're a shank, shuck face." He mumbled and pushed his face into the male's chest, taking a deep breath of the smell. He hadn't hit full heat so he was fine, he just wanted comfort.

Thomas wrapped his around his best friend and closed his eyes, trying to not let his urges yet the best of him. The deep thoughts of an Alpha trying to scratch their way to the surface. Within a few minutes of fighting, he fell asleep with Newt in his arms.

-

It was sometime deep within the night when Thomas felt a body move against his and a whine. He heard the low mumble, "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha." 

He opened one eye to peek at his best friend. The boy had one hand between his own legs and the other clutched Thomas' shirt tightly. Thomas felt a bit guilty like he was invading something private but the blonde was literally in his bed. He opened both of his eyes and cleared his throat. The omega jumped softly, then whimpered. 

"Tommy?" He questioned before looking into Thomas's eyes. His pupils were blown like he was put under an aphrodisiac. 

_Heat had fully hit._

Thomas felt his chest squeeze and nodded, "Yeah it's me, Tommy." He said softly. Newt had come to him because he felt _safe_ with him. He'd be damned if he didn't make the bit feel safe now. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

"Hot. Clothes, Itchy, hurts. Off." He said. The brunette nodded and sat up, helping the other sit up as well. He helped him out of his clothes. Omegas were sensitive to things touching them so Thomas didn't mind the nakedness, he wouldn't have minded him being here at all if it wasn't for his primal urges telling him to _breed_ him like he was some kind of animal. 

"Tommy." He said again which made him snap out of his thoughts. "Alpha." He said crawling in between his legs. Panic struck him right then and there, what was he supposed to do. What did he do in this situation? He'd never been through an omegas heat- not that he remembered.

"Please," Newt said pressing his face to Thomas' upper thigh. The older would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined the teen all bent over and begging for him- at the same time, he was his best friend. Was this even okay? Thomas didn't have time to think about it, This was happening now. "Yeah. Yeah, you can." He said with a bit shaky. The brunette leaned back and tried to relax. 

He didn't want to go all _rough_ on him.

Newt took his sweet time mouthing over Thomas' jeans before unbuttoning them. He took out the erect appendage, kissing at the to and taking in the scent of the alpha there which drove his heat deeper. Thomas felt warm hands work his length and he couldn't help but hold his mouth open. He wanted to moan but nothing came out. The alpha part of him was getting closer to coming out now than ever. Newt wrapped his lips around the tip, licking the slit as a test.

The brunette's hand shot up and buried itself in the tuffs of gold locks. He let out a breathy moan as heat engulfed him slowly.

"Oh fuck, Newt." He cried out, Tommy thought he wouldn't be as affected by it but the mix of omega scents in the air, as well as Newt's mouth, working its way down his dick- it was heavenly.

Newt gagged harshly when he tried to go all the way down. "Woah woah. Calm down. Take it slow." The Alpha of the pair said looking down at his flushed face. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Newt slowly went back down. It took a while and a lot of failed attempts but he managed to get it all the way in, every inch. Thomas gripped tightly at his hair, his thoughts now foggier than before.

The pit in his stomach grew as he slowly began to pull the taller up by his hair. 

"Something wrong?" Newt asked, his breath staggered. "Not at all. Just, " He laughed for a moment. "Keep your lips parted- tell me if I hurt you." He said in a gentle but dominating way.

Thomas grabbed the hair at the back of Newt's neck and let him relaxed under the feeling. He ran his finger across the omega's lips, opening them a bit wider. "I love your lips." He said under his breath, letting a deep noise come from the back of his throat. He slowly let his cock slip past his rosy lips. He let Newt savor him for a while before he began slow, shallow thrusts into his mouth. The teen moans and slides his hand up Thomas' legs before settling them right below his hips. He was fine being used like this- to pleasure and Alpha. It satisfied him a bit but he was desperate to be filled. 

It wasn't long before Thomas was all in face fucking Newt. His alpha was out, even though he tried his damnedest to be gentle- He just wanted to breed the little fucker right then and there. And that's what he planned on doing, marked or unmarked.

A sloppy few thrusts into a deep throat and he completely pulled out- Saliva connected between his dick and newt's lips. The omega took in deep breaths, shaking to his very core- not out of fear but out of the pure animalistic drive. 

"Tommy- Alpha- Please, I need you." The blonde said with a hoarse voice. Thomas picked the naked teen up and pushed the maps off of his desk, putting Newt on it. 

Neither of them was really vocal but Newt saying please was enough to make him weak at the knees. He kissed him with more passion than he ever thought he could muster, Newt bit his lip gently which automatically went to his dick. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, the room will he spinning for days." He growled. 

"Put up or shut up, Tommy." The omega said, spreading his legs even more for the man's access.

Who was he to deny the boy any longer? 

Thomas used one hand to hold him up above Newt and the other the guide his dick. After a second, He pushed in- Newt pressed his nails into the alpha's back. The burning stretch made him arch his back, craving more of it. He knew that he had to be careful but he didn't want to. He wanted to be man-handled, choked, degraded. 

Alby was always nice to him but his omega craved that hurt- that rough _breeding._

He dug his nails a bit deeper which cause Thomas to jolt and push halfway into him. The blonde let out a loud and guttural moan, he swore so many times that he lost count after fifteen. "You okay?" The other said in a rough-sounding voice. "Yes- Don't stop for shuck sake, Keep going." He said with an added whine. Slick was dripping off his thighs and onto the desk and Thomas' dick. 

Thomas slid his hand up and into the tufts of hair at the back of his head. He pulled at them and Newt arched his back high, Thomas thrusting his cock all the way in during it. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-" The blonde was cut off by a hand over his mouth. "Shut up- I don't know how thick these walls are." He said before taking his hand off and leaning down, he poked his partner's scent gland with his nose. 

He took in a deep breath of the earthy, sweet smell and began to give small shallow thrusts. Newt kept moaning in the brunette's ear so it became very very hard for him to resist just ravage him. Without warning, Thomas pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. The teen screamed out and pulled at Thomas' hair. "Like that?" Tommy said huskily into his ear, "Yes! Shucking- God damn- Do that again." He said out of breath. The older of them did this a few more times before finding a rhythm and fucking the omega with no mercy. 

The desk rocked and slick covered Thomas' dick and pants. Tears were threatened the fall from the teen's eyes as saliva dripped down his chin- He was in the seventh heaven of pleasure.

He was holding onto Thomas for dear life and moaning like a bitch in heat- which he was. He gripped Tommy's bicep and his eyes practically rolled back in his head as the pool in his stomach become unbearable. He released and jizzed on his stomach, and almost his chest.

Thomas pulled out and smiled at him, "Hold on." He was breathless. He leaned in and kissed the omega, his hand reaching for his cock. He began to stroke himself with Newt's slick, moaning softly into his mouth before releasing onto Newt's cock and lower stomach. 

The hazy blown pupils were gone from the blonde's eyes. "Woah." Was all he said. "Yeah," Thomas said with a soft snort, trying not to laugh at himself. "Sorry for- yah know- getting all up on you. Thank you for helping though." He said trying to sit up and not hurt himself. "It doesn't help that much if it's a beta." He looked at his best friend in the eyes. "This is just the first night though, It's not even the worst of it."

Thomas felt a little spark in his chest. "What does that mean?" He cocked a brow. "Means- we can work on a plan and the maps all day and then at night, You can help me. Only if you want to. I don't wanna be pushy." He said rolling his eyes. 

The brunette laughed, "Yeah. I'll help you." He smiled, "I thought Alby mated you. Why don't you have a mark?" 

"God no. That shuck face was far too gentle with me. Treated me like a fucking daisy. I know some omegas like that but when im in that headspace- it's like..well it's like, I wanna be completely broken." He explained. 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Yeah."

After a few minutes, Thomas suggested they take a shower. So they both sat in the bath together and discusses a bunch of stuff. Mostly the scorch and the experience and things of that nature. 

"Hey Tommy...What if i die without a mate? Like, if I die in the scorch."

Thomas was a bit confused by the statement. "I don't think you'll die- plus I'm sure someone wants to mate you." He licked his lips. 

_He did._

"Yeah but like- what if. Because you have Teresa. It's pretty obvious how she has basically claimed you as her own." He groaned. Thomas laughed, "Teresa? No. I know thee whole telepathy thing is weird but I'm not interested in her. Plus she's already mated." He tapped his neck, "I'm not."

After a few thoughts passed through the air, "Would you mate me?" 

Thomas froze. "Are you still loopy brained?" He laughed. "No man. Listen. If I die, I'll be happy knowing that you were my mate. If I live- You are stuck with me. It's a win-win." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

He thought it over in his head a couple times before agreeing. 

_Mates._

  
  



End file.
